


Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Kissing, Making Out, McLennon, Multi, Nudity, bad attempt at a scottish accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul are dared by two girls to make out with each other.





	Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

John watched with wide eyes as the two girls kissed passionately. He could feel his cock twitch back to life even though he had already come thrice in the last hour. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but Paul had been right. Two girls kissing each other really was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. And he had been to Hamburg! John looked at Paul from the corner of his eye. He was too sitting with an amused smile on his face and a hungry look in his eyes. This foursome really has been the best idea they had had in months.

The four of them were sitting on a large, king-sized bed. The covers were laying across the floor, having been discarded along with their clothes long ago. Paul and John were sitting next to each other, legs folded under them. The girls were at the other side of the bed, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, fingers pulling at each other’s hair, mouths devouring mouths and teeth biting lips. John gasped audible as he saw the brown-haired girl, _his_  brown-haired girl, slip her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. The pretty girls had obviously noticed, for John could see them smile as they circled their tongues together, coaxing the other to put it in her mouth so she could suck on it. It was absolutely beautiful.

Both girls were pretty much naked, and weren’t at all shy about it. John had a lovely few of their chests and the way the rubbed together as they embraced and let the kiss grew deeper. One girl, Paul’s blonde, had slipped on the bassist’s dress shirt when she had told him she was cold, but she had left it open, only covering her arms, back and one of her shoulders. The other girl, however was completely naked and John let his eyes feast on the beauty of her delicate figure. God, did he choose a fine one this evening. And one who was willing to make out with her sexy friend as well. John suppressed the urge to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming and instead leaned over to Paul.

"Ready for round four?" he asked him as a whisper. Paul chuckled softly and nodded with a big smile on his face, never taking his eyes off of the two girls.

"Oh, definitely yes," he told him. John grinned to himself.

Just as John had wanted to crawl over the two girls to join in, the girls stopped and gave each other one last peck before turning back to the two Beatles. They giggled as they noticed the boys’ erections.

"Well, you boys sure have stamina," The brown-haired girl said. John grinned at her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, covering her lips with his own. He growled hungrily against her lips before coaxing her mouth open with his tongue and tasting the other girl on her tongue as soon as she complied.

"Eh, a’right John. There ur still others in th’ room, thank ye," The blonde girl suddenly said with a strong Scottish accent. John was nearly one hundred percent sure Paul had chosen her just because of that accent. It was right sexy. The two broke their kiss and grinned at each other for a second before the bird sat back down next to her friend.

The brown-haired girl turned to her friend and whispered something in her ear that made the other girl blush and giggle and nod enthusiastically, but what the other two couldn’t hear. John wondered if it was about them. Well, obviously it was, but if it was any good or not. John and Paul looked at each other with raised brows as the girls began to whisper quietly, but quickly to each other.

"No, you tell them."

"I ain’t asking’ them tae do that!" the blonde replied, sounding a little outraged, but still amused. It made John immensely curious.

"What do you think they’re talking about?" he heard Paul ask him softly. John shrugged.

"Us. Probably."

"Right! I’ll tell ‘em then," the brown-haired girl suddenly exclaimed and turned back to the boys, who quickly moved away from each other again. John was certain he saw the girl grin briefly at that, but it was too quick to be sure.

"We want you two boys to kiss," The girl said bluntly. John heard a gasp, but he wasn’t sure if it had been the blonde or himself.

"Us? Kiss?" John asked, hoping he had misheard her, even though he knew he hadn’t. His mouth nonetheless dropped in shock and surprise as she nodded with a glint of excitement in her deep blue eyes.

"WHY?!" Paul exclaimed next to him, sounding very disgusted by what they were asked to do. To each other. John couldn’t help but feel hurt by that. He didn’t look too much into that. It was no fun being rejected, of course. No matter whom it was, or whether you actually wanted it or not.

"Because it’s hot! That’s why!" the girl answered with a big smile on her face. John didn’t know what to say to that. He had never known that girls apparently  _enjoy_ seeing two guys make out.  

"Why?" Paul asked again.

"Same reason as for you guys, I guess. I don’t know really know. It’s just hot," the girl told him as she licked her lips.

"It’s illegal," Paul protested.

"So is it for us! No one will tell!" the girl told him.

"Aye, and besides, it’s only fair. We did it too, ye know," the blonde came between both. Paul looked hopelessly at John for help, not knowing how to respond to that. John just stared right back at him.

"C’maon, lads. It’s only a wee kiss. Or ur ye lads scared?" the blonde teased.

"Oh, now your mouth starts talking. Let me do the hard work, eh?" the brunette told her friend with a playful smile. The girl winked at her.

"Always, sweetie," she replied. The boys meanwhile just stared at each other.

"I- I’m not scared," John told the girls after a second, slowly looking away from Paul and back to the girls. The girls smiled broadly at that.

"Good, John. I knew you weren’t such a coward, unlike sweet Paul here," the brunette said as she shot a look at Paul, who glared at her.

"I’m not  _scared!"_  he quickly told her, "I just don’t see the point, that’s all."

"We did it!"

"Come on, Macca. Let’s just give the girls what they wanted, yeah?" John told his friend. His eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. He hadn’t mean to. Right? No, he didn’t want to kiss Paul. However, those plumb lips were rather kissable… No!

"What?! You can’t be serious, John?"

"It’s actually not that different. I’d say it’s even better, actually," the brunette tried again as she came to sit closer to the two young men.

"Oh, yeah. And how’s that?" Paul asked. John was sure he heard some actual curiosity in his friend’s voice, but he couldn’t be sure.

"Well. I guess because the person is of the same sex, he or she knows what feels good and stuff," the girl explained. Her friend nodded in agreement.

John thought about that. It did make sense. With girls he always had to be careful and caring and gentle, even when he didn’t want to. Cynthia was actually not very prudish and actually rather into the dirtier stuff, but still she would complain when he was being too rough with her or something. Maybe with a lad that was different. Maybe, because they would want to be rough as well, they could without needing to be careful. And the part about knowing what felt good seemed to make sense as well. Who else would know what felt good on you, than someone who had that same sort of body parts. John didn’t want to admit it, but some part of him actually wanted to kiss Paul now. Really badly. He looked at Paul from the corner of his eye. The younger man was biting his lip. Was he thinking about it as well. John himself had already said yes, so if Paul said so too…

"Come on, Paul. For us? We promise you, you won’t regret it. And if you do it, we’ll make out some more," the blonde practically begged. John could see that caught Paul’s attention. He could see his lips curl up and his fingers twitch at that thought of seeing that beautiful sight again. And what was just one little kiss?

"And you promise you won’t tell anyone and that it will be good?" Paul asked. The girls nodded and moved about on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Alright, then…" Paul said, his voice soft and shaky. John’s eyes grew wide and he looked up at Paul with a shocked expression. Was this seriously going to happen. Was he seriously going to kiss his best mate?

"Alright. John," the brunette spoke, "Kiss him." John looked up at Paul, meeting his eyes for the first time since had agreed to do this. Paul’s eyes were almost black and his lips were trembling. John took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before he leaned in, letting his lips get closer and closer to Paul’s until he could feel the man’s shaky breath against his face.

John didn’t really know how this had happened. One moment he had been laying on the bed with a girl riding his dick as Paul kissed her as he thrusted into his own and now he was about to kiss his best mate, full on the lips.

"Oh, and with tongue," the Scottish girl quickly told him before she was shushed by her friend. John took one last deep breath.

"Ready, Macca?" he asked. Paul just nodded and John placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder before shyly pressing his lips against the other man’s. He could hear the girl gasp at the sight and he opened his eyes briefly, to see Paul’s eyes were closed. He quickly closed them again and slowly began to move his lips against Paul’s.  

The girls had been right when they had told them it wasn’t much different. Paul’s lips were surprisingly soft and cooperative, moving with him and kissing back with quite a bit of enthusiasm. But yet, it was better. It was thrilling, kissing the other man like this. John loved it, if he had to be frank. Fuck, it felt so good. So damn good. So  _right._  He pulled his lips away from Paul’s before kissing him again, this time letting his tongue sweep over Paul’s bottom lip. He could feel Paul tense under him and he automatically started to massage Paul’s arms and shoulder, before moving down to the man’s chest and back up, tangling his fingers into Paul’s soft lock and pulling lightly, remembering that Paul had told him that he liked that when birds did it. And sure enough, he could hear Paul moan against his lips and Paul’s lips parted slightly for John’s tongue. John’s breath got stuck in his throat as he slowly probed his tongue between Paul’s plump lips and his cock twitched with excitement as he felt his tongue touch something rubbery, hot and wet. It was Paul’s tongue. He groaned at the realisation and just as he wanted to pull away, Paul’s hands were cupping his face and pulling him closer as the man’s tongue wrapped itself around John’s and pulled him deeper inside of his mouth.

"Fuck…" John could hear one of the girls curse, making him laugh nervously to the point where he had to break the kiss. It was completely quiet in the room as John looked deeply into Paul’s eyes as the younger man breathed hard.

"That’s… fuck… so hot," a girl, John didn’t know which one, breathed.

"Yes it was," John heard himself utter quietly. Paul’s face twitched and his eyes widened slightly and John was certain he had heard him. He grinned at the younger man and cupped the boy’s cheek in his hand before pulling him into another kiss. The boy moaned and opened his mouth before John even knew what he was doing and soon the younger man let himself fall back onto the bed, taking John with him as he sucked the man’s tongue and let his hands slide over the man’s torso.

"Your mouth feels so good against mine," Paul moaned against his lips and John groaned from deep down his throat. He could feel Paul smile against him and he quickly pulled away.

"Is it weird that this feels so good?" John asked as he stared down at Paul’s lips.

"I don’t know… I must be, but it doesn’t feel weird to me." Paul told him.

"We told you it was good," the brunette told them with a giggle.

"I can feel that it doesn’t feel weird," John said suggestively as he let his thigh rub over Paul’s naked, erect cock, making the other three in the room groan. 


End file.
